carry_onfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-24260466-20180204165705
Langsam versammelte sich die Gruppe wieder um Mei und Johnny und liefen tiefer in die tote Stadt hinein. Die Sonne hörte nicht auf, sie alle auf unerträgliche Art mit ihrer Hitze zu foltern. "Ich hoffe dass es den anderen gut geht.", ließ Mei leise vernehmen. Ihr Freund seufzte tief. "Wer weiß auf was die schon gestoßen sind. Aber wie ich sie kenne geht es ihnen bis auf ein paar Kratzern gut." Das Mädchen nickte und lief weiter, hinter den anderen her. Lynn und Riley schienen ziemlich guter Dinge und aufgeregt. Ina sah immer mal wieder auf ihren Dolch. Es schien als würde sie immer wieder versuchen Melissa zu erreichen. Vergebens. Jason war die Wut in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Mei konnte seinen Worten einfach keinen Gauben schenken. Außerdem musste sie sich mehr Gedanken über das Kratzen in ihrem Kopf machen. Dort die Kontrolle zu verlieren wäre der Untergang. Nach etwa einer Stunde des Laufens blieben alle apprupt vor einem riesigen Gebäude stehen. "Heilige Scheiße...", entfuhr es Ina. Der Engel näherte sich dem Gebilde und legte eine Hand an das trockene, bröckelige Gestein. "Das kannst du laut sagen Ina. Das schien mal als eine Art Kirche gedient zu haben." Riley und Lynn wollten am liebsten direkt rein stürmen und es sich anschauen, doch Johnny hielt sie vor dem Eingang auf. "Wir können auf keinen Fall einfach so dort rein stürmen, das solltest du als Soldatin doch auch wissen, oder Riley?", dieser stockte kurz der Atem, bevor sie dem Winchester zustimmte. "Jason, ich weiß ich bin die letzte mit der du gerade reden willst, aber hilfst du mir eben? Du gehst rechts um das Gebäude ich links. Wir sollten sicher stellen, dass hier keine Überraschungen auf uns warten.", das Mädchen versuchte Blickkontakt zu dem Jäger aufzubauen, doch es war hoffnungslos. Die einzige Antwort die sie bekamm war ein protestierendes "Von mir aus.", als er seine Waffe zog und entsicherte. Die Jägerin tat es ihm gleich. "Ina? Du verschaffst dir mit Johnny, Lynn und Riley Zugang zu dem Gebäude. Passt auf euch auf.", die Brünette nickte. Alle hatten ihre Waffen gezogen, Lynn stand weiter von der Tür entfernt und zielte konzentriert in die Mitte der großen, hölzernen Flügeltür. Ina stand kampfbereit neben dieser. Johnny stand am Rechten und Riley am linken Flügel, bereit die Kirche zu stürmen. Mei und Jason hatten ihre Positionen ebenfalls eingenommen. Ein Pfiff von Mei war das zeichen zu stürmen. Mit den Fingern zählte sie für alle sichtbar auf Null runter, ließ die Luft als lautes Pfeifen durch ihre Lippen hindurch und alle setzten sich in Bewegung. Mit einem lauten Krachen brach die Tür auf, während Jason und Mei sich ihren Weg um das Gebäude bahnten. Das Mädchen schaute sich jede Einzelheit des Gebäudes und des Bodens an, als sie hinten auf Jason traf schien er das gleiche zu denken wie sie. "Das ist die Mitte. Ein Kreis zieht sich komplett außen herum und Linien die sich von diesem hinweg bewegen."- "Ja, und das in alle Richtungen.", fügte Mei hinzu. Als ein Schuss im Inneren der Kirche fiel, weiteten sich die Augen beider Jäger. Schnellen Schrittes gingen beide Ihren Weg weiter bis sie vor der Tür wieder aufeinander trafen. "Was ist passiert?", ihre Frage ging an Ina, gleichzeitig zielte Mei durch die Tür. "Keine Ahnung.", ihre Stimme war ruhig, genau wie sie selbst. Der Engel verstand. "Ich geh rein. Jason, du kommst mit." Sie gab ein Handzeichen mit zwei Fingern und beide betraten die Kirche. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot, war das pure Grauen. Auf und vor den Bänken saßen und knieten Skelette, als hätten sie dort ihr letztes Gebet gesprochen. Die Hände gefaltet, die Münder offen durch einen mittlerweile toten Schrei. "Was zur Hölle...", hauchte Jason. Mehr brachte er nicht hervor. Johnny hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund als würde er gleich brechen, gleichzeitig hielt Riley ihre Waffe auf eine Gestalt gerichtet, die komplett verwest aussah. "Riley? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mei vorsichtig. "Dieses Ding. Es ist einfach auf uns zugerannt." "Klasse...", ihre Waffenhand wurde langsam schwitzig und Mei versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. "Das Gebäude ist der Mittelpunkt der Stadt. Scheint als hätten wir den Jackpot geknackt." Johnny stand mittlerweile am Altar, welcher weit hinten in den heiligen Hallen stand. Als seine Hand diesen berührte, sprudelten Bilder von Zerstörung, Tod und Gewalt durch seinen Kopf. Nach einem riesigen hellen Blitz hörte es auf und er fiel mit einem schmerzerfülltem Stöhnen zu Boden. "Johnny!!", Mei rannte zu ihm hin, ohne zu bemerken, dass sich von all den Toten ihre Geister lösten. "Liebling, ist alles okay?!", ihre Augen wurden leicht glasig, bevor sie das Gesicht ihres Freundes mit ihren Händen umfasste. Panisch flossen die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus: "Das hier Mei! Von hier aus hat Gott die ganze Stadt vernichtet, diese Kirche war das Epizentrum! Alle sind verbrannt, auf grausame Art und Weise vvernichtet. I- Ich hab sowas noch nie zuvor gesehen, i- ich -", bevor er weiter reden konnte wurde er von einem Schrei unterbrochen. "Mei! Wir sind für alles außer beschissene Geister ausgerüstet!", drang Inas Stimme durch den Raum. Hastig schaute sie auf und stellte fest, dass die Gruppe drinn als auch die beiden draußen, von Geistern umzingelt war. "Kannst du nicht dein Mojo spielen lassen, du bist doch der Engel des Todes oder nicht?!", verzweifelt schossen alle auf die Geister. "K- Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nicht, ich hab das noch nie gemacht!", die Stimme vor Verzweiflung zitternd, schaute sie sich in der Kirche um. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte das Mädchen jedes Detail erfasst. "V-Vielleicht..." "Nicht vielleicht, was auch immer du vor hast, mach es!!", schrie Riley ihr entgegen, welche von einem männlichen Geist an die Wand geschleudet wurden. "Fuck!", entfuhr es dem Engel, als sie bemerkte dass jeder aus der Gruppe bereits verletzt war und es kein entkommen mehr gab. Gekonnt sprang sie über den Altar, auf welchem sie henochische Symbole erkannte. "''Nur der himmlische Tod kann die Verdammten endgültig erlösen.", ''lautete die Inschrift, welche sich im geschlossenen Kreis um eine Sigille zog. "Scheißdreck!", alles kam ihr wie in Zeitlupe vor, als sie den überflüssigen Speichel in ihrem Mund runter schluckte. Ein Schrei der Verzweiflung und der Angst stieß aus dem Engel hinaus und sie schlug eine Hand auf das Symbol. Wie eine riesige Welle strömte weiß-goldenes Licht vom Altar aus und verbreitete sich kreisförmig durch den Raum, nach draußen und durch die komplette Stadt. Jeder Geist, jeder Ghul und jeder Seelenlose der von dem himmlischen Licht erfasst wurde, verwandelte sich in Partikel und ein kleiner leuchtender Ball blieb an ihrer Stelle zurück. Gleichzeitig wurden die Wunden aller Jäger geheilt, kein Kratzer war mehr übrig. Die Gruppe um Draco und Connor war gerade wieder aus der Höhle raus, als sie einen riesigen weißen Strahl nicht weit von ihnen entfernt in den Himmel aufsteigen sahen. "Ach Fuck.", entfuhr es dem dunkelhäutigen Jäger, als er bemerkte, dass sich dieser auf sie zu bewegte. "Entweder werden wir von den Viechern dort gekillt, oder der riesige strahl brutzelt uns.", sagte Melissa mit sarkastischem Unterton. "Ich glaube nicht, dass der Strahl uns was anhaben kann.", räusperte Connor sich. "Woher willst du es wissen?", fragte Bridget angespannt. "Ich weiß es einfach..", mehr konnte er nicht sagen, bevor das grelle Licht die Jäger umfasste. Als es vorbei war blinzelten sie. Um sie herum schwebten hunderte von Lichtkugeln die in den unbeschreiblichsten Farben glitzerten. "Sind das-" - "Das sind Seelen.", bestätigte Connor Dracos Gedanken.